Concealed
by SpecterWolf
Summary: Allen is a kind gentlemen who would do anything for his friends...or so that's what everyone believes. In truth, Allen, or his real name being Red, is auctally a cruel, ruthless, and sadistic spy sent by the Earl, due to the fact that Red is the only Noah with innocence. Will his secret be revealed? (In this story, Neah and Allen are separate Noahs) RoadXAllen
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is basically an introduction, so it's pretty short.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man_**

**Enjoy!**

**VvvVvvvVvvvVvvvVvvvVvvvVvvvVv**

**Chapter One: Red, The Noah Of Death **

"Hey, Red! Get uppppp!" A feminine and cheery voice called out, waking up the white-haired Noah. He had a red marking on his left eye, looking like a tatto. A blood red was the color of his left arm, which was why his name is Red.

Red was a Noah. Not just any Noah, but a Noah that holds innocence. The reason why is not known yet, but the Millennium Earl, the master of all Noah and akuma, probably knows but is not telling.

He first gained his innocence four years ago. Red grew up with the Noah family his whole life. Neah was his best friend and uncle. Mana was too, but he was killed a long time ago by a general. The Earl knew Red had innocence, so he sent Red to General Cross, who had known Mana and was great friends with, to train Red how to use his innocence.

Slowly, his eyes opened. He wore a grumpy and pissed off face, but once he saw Road, he smiled. "Mornin' Road." He greeted as he pecked her cheek.

"Millinie wants to see you Red. You have a mission" Red sighed. "Alright. Tell uncle Neah that I'll go on a killing spree with him next time." Red told Road as he walked towards the Earl's office.

He opened the doors and walked into a huge room, filled with telephones everywhere. "Milline, What's up?" He asked with a nervous tone. He was lazy and didn't want a hard mission.

The Earl hung up the phone he was on and turned to Red. "Ah, yes. I have this mission that only you can do for me. It's _specially for you._" He began as Red hung his low. "And why is it _specially for me_?"

"Well...because you have innocence and all..." Red knew where this was going, and didn't like it. "...you'd be perfect to_ become and exorcist_ and gain everyone's trust at the exorcist headquarters." He explained to Red. "What's the damn point of this?" He snarled. The Earl chuckled.

"You should know! We need information, and can get it easily if you become close with them and make them trust you. Then we can prepare an attack!"

Red sighed again. "I guess...But will I have to go into my stupid white form?" The Earl nodded. Red frowned, for he didn't like his white form. It reminded him of humans and he hated humans so much. They made him sick.

"They can't find out your a Noah, Red. Oh, and just to be safe, make up a name for yourself. They can't know your real name."

A name? Well, Mana used to call him Allen all the time because his dead dog was named Allen. And Mana's last name was Walker. Red was kind of used to it, so he decided to use that. "Alright, Millinie. My name will be, Allen Walker. Don't forget it." The Earl smirked.

"I'll remember it clearly. Now go get some info! Oh, and take Neah's golem with ya too. It will help you get into the order as proof, cuz they think it's Cross's golem."

And so, that's how it all began for me. Red. And Allen. The Noah of Death.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story follows the anime/manga basically...I'm going to skip some parts though, or a lot of parts, so it doesn't take forever.**

**_sapphire dragon slayer alex:_ Thank you so much :) and thank you for taking the time to review!**

**_switchpersonalities: Thank you :) _**

**I also usually upload 2 chapters a day if too short of a chappy, so that's why I uploaded this..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Black Order

"So, this is the damn place?" Red mumbled to himself as he closed the gate he had opened to get here. **(A/N: Red, Neah, and Road can use the gate...) **Timpcampy flew above Red as they started to walk towards the tall tower.

Red was disgusted. "The smell of exorcists. I just wanna kill em'...but an orders an order." He sighed as he continued to walk.

"Who's the kid?" Reever had inquired as he stared at the monitor. "Well I'm not sure, but he did make it up the cliff." Johnny had said. Komui nudged his glasses. "You know we don't tolerate outsiders...someone go and tell him to leave."

"Well he does have a serious look on his face, so I doubt just wandered here." Reever stated.

"Yeah, and look at that yellow golem. Isn't that General Cross's golem?" Lenalee wondered as she pointed to the golem on the screen.

_'I guess I'll have to play, innocent boy now.'_ Red thought as he stopped at the large gate and shouted, "My name is Allen Walker, and I was refereed here by General Cross Marian." He explained to them. "I'm here for a meeting with the executive of the Order."

"He's General Cross's apprentice? " Johnny wondered as he continued to stare at the monitor. "Do you know anything about this, Komui?"

Komui casually sipped his coffee. "Afraid not." Reever sighed. "Well have the gatekeeper do a physical exam.

Red was annoyed at how long they were taking. He could hear whispers through the black golem watching him. He looked up at the big face in front of them. 'I have to act nice.'

"Umm...Hello th-"

**"Prepare for an X-ray exam to determine if you are human or akuma!"** The gatekeeper interrupted as his eyes began the scan. He had scanned Red's cursed eye. It was the marking of an akuma. **"Failure! He is an akuma! He has the marking on his face!" It** shouted in worry. **"He's a spy! A spy!"**

Immediately, Red jumped at the sight of a blue-haired exorcist.** (A/N: Starting now, Im going to call him Allen at times and Red at times)** Allen had activated his claw before his sword had hurt him. The sword had sliced his silver claw, dealing quite some damage.

"You all right...your arm is about to explode." He scoffed as Allen glared a little. "It's my anti-akuma weapon. After all I am an exorcist." Kanda glared at the gatekeeper. "Gatekeeper!"

_***A few hours later because I'm lazy and I don't feel like boring you too much with the same old thing***_

"...And that's your room." Lenalee

had just finished giving Allen a tour if the Order. Allen smiled. He was getting used to this mask. "Thanks for the tour."

After being dragged into the infirmary, and tortured by Komui's stupid drill, Allen was brought to Hevlaska, and was said to be the "Destroyer Of Time." Luckily, she didn't find any Noah inside him. Allen wondered what his prophecy could mean. Mabye, "Destroyer Of Time" could mean that he would be the one to eliminate all the humans. He chuckled in his mind.

After having gone through a mission with Kanda, and few other annoying missions, Allen had grown to earn their trust. He was successful so far in his mission.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxx

One day, at the Order, Allen was walking through the hallways, when suddenly a voice shot through his mind.

**"Red, my good boy! I'd like to meet you in the black ark for a moment!"** Red sighed and went into a room with no one in and opened a gate. He quickly went inside. Red walked to a black room, containing a strange piano inside it. It was the same as the white ark, except mostly black and grey instead of white.

"How's the mission going?" The Earl inquired as Red smirked.

"Very good...so, what's up?"

"Well, my dear 15th, I have some kind of bad and good news for you." He told Red, which caused a look of curiosity in Red's eyes.

"I've sent Road to retrieve some innocence, and I figure you'd be sent there soon as well..." He started as Red smiled cheerfully. "I'll see my Road finally!" He exclaimed. "Now hold on there, I never finished." Red put back on his frown. "You will have to meet as enemies. Act like you don't know her. I already told her this too. You guys will have to fight if anyone is watching. If you're really lucky, maybe you'll get some alone time."

Red was upset. He'd most likely have to fight Road. Great. But again, he could be lucky. "Well, alright Millinie. I have to go or they'll notice I'm gone."

* * *

**I know that it's probably a bit boring so far because you already know what happens during some if the missions, except my sort of minor changes, but I promise you that I'll get some new stuff in next chapters...Thank you for reading!**

**-SpecterWolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Thank you for the reviews so much. Here's another update...and this chapter will be longer than the first two. **

**_author12306:_**** Thank you for telling me the typos...I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen as often. Also thank you :)**

**_Guest:_**** thank you for review...I decided to post this chapter today because of it ;)**

**_sapphire dragon slayer alex:_**** thank you :)**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own D Gray Man_**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Rewinding Town**

"I hope we're not too late." Lenalee said worriedly as Allen stayed quiet. They were in the bumpy train, on the way to The Rewinding Town, just as the Earl had expected. "Road..." Allen mumbled mistakenly out loud.

Lenalee stared at Allen. "We're not on a road, Allen. We're on a train."

Allen looked embarrassed that he said had auctally that, but just played along and nodded. He wanted to see Road. Even if they were as enemies.

The train came to a stop, and the two stepped off. They walked for about a minute and came to the entrance. A finder was there. He appeared to be pushing on an invisible wall. He stopped when he noticed the two and looked at them with a relived expression. "Ahh your here! It appears that there's some kind of invisible wall here. I can't get inside." The finder told them.

Lenalee and Allen walked to the wall and stepped through it. They could go in and out freely. "We can though...mabye it's our innocence."

The finder nodded. "I'll just wait out here than."

The two exorcist proceeded and came through the portal. Almost immediately, Allen could sense Road's presence. "Lets split up."

Allen was running through the town, following any trace of Road. "I must see her." He ran and ran nonstop. Finally, he had to stop because he came to a dead-end in an ally. "Ughh!" He punched the wall in frustration. Then, he heard a scream.

Allen walked towards the scream and saw that there was a woman going to be killed by an akuma. "Like I care. I should ask that akuma where Road is after he kills the woman." Allen said to himself as he realized that the woman had innocence. He could sense it.

"Crap...can't let her die." Allen came to her rescue and killed the akuma. He didn't feel any guilt though. He didn't care really. She yelled, "It's finally tomorrow! A person I've never seen before!" in happiness has she sprinted away. "Great, she's gone."

"So...You found a woman with brown hair and dark eyes..." Allen nodded. "And she has innocence? How would you know that?" Allen could't say that he was a Noah, so he just used the other option. "Because she notices that this town is stuck on October 28th, while no one else does." Allen explained to her as Lenalee had nodded. "I see..."

"I've been looking all over for you!" The woman, who had suddenly just appeared now, sat down next to Allen as she smiled in a weird way. "My name is Miranda Lotto. You've got to help me, strange people!" Miranda cried as Allen gave a sigh. "Well, Miranda...We are what is called, an exorcist."

*After explaining a bit*

Suddenly, Allen's left eye activated. '_Aren't those Road's akuma? What the hell are those idiots doing here...'_ Allen wondered as he activated his claw. "Those three men at the bar there notice you're different, Miranda..." Allen began as the akuma transformed. "...Why? Because you hold innocence."

"WHHHAAAAAATTTT?!" Miranda shrieked in fear. "Take her and leave, Lenalee. I'll take things from here." Lenalee nodded and took Miranda and left. Allen deactivated his innocence and glared at the akuma.

"W-W-We're sorry, Master Red!" The big one said. "We were just acting as the Earl wished!" Allen nodded. "I know...but tell me WHERE IS MY ROAD?!" Allen demanded. The akuma shuddered. "S-S-She's here."

Road stepped out from the shadows and glared at Allen. "R-Road! I missed y-" Allen was cut off when he noticed her glare. "What's wrong?"

Road crossed her arms. "You have exorcist germs all over you. You don't get a kiss from me until you're done with this stupid mission!" She said in anger. Allen sobbed. "But Ro-"

"No buts, Red!"

*A Few Seconds Later*

"AWW I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I MISSED YOU TOO, RED!" Road jumped at Allen in joy and squeezed him hard. Allen hugged her back and kissed her passionately. The akuma turned away. "Red! I'm so sorry, but we may have to fight." Road said in sadness.

"I know. How about you knock them out, then we can make out, and you can destroy the innocence." Allen explained. Road jumped in delight, but then quickly turned sad again. "We have to make sure you get the innocence, or we will be stuck in this goddamned town." Road realized as Allen hung his head low. "Let's plan out a fake fight, then!"

*A few minutes later...*

"Allen! Are you alright?!" Lenalee asked as she flew down and saw Allen in the empty room, looking fine. "Where'd they go?" Allen rubbed the back of his head. "I'd like to know that for myself! Where's Miranda?"

"She should be at her apartment." Allen face palmed. "Are you kidding?! She could be kidnapped! Or worse, mabye even killed!" Allen yelled at her. Lenalee apologized as they both headed for Miranda's house.

Lenalee and Allen arrived, only to find Miranda and her clock innocence gone. Lenalee saw words written in blood on the wall. She read it out loud. "_I got your innocence!_? Who could've wri-" Before Lenalee could finish, she got knocked out by Allen, who was behind her. "Alright, Road. Just as we planned."

Road nodded as she transported them to her dream world. Miranda was chained to some pole and her clock was as well. Lenalee was sitting on a chair, with emotionless eyes. She was all dressed up like a doll. Allen laughed. "Seriously,Road?" Road giggled too as she took her candles and stabbed Allen to the wall. "Sorry, babe! But it has to be a real looking fight." She said in a not-so-sorry voice as she heard Allen scream in pain. "How was that fake scream?" Allen asked as Road smirked. "Amazing."

Miranda had woken up and looked around her. She saw Allen getting tortured by Road. "ALLEN!" She screamed as she saw Road take a candle and dug it through Allen's left eye. He screamed in shock and more intense pain. Miranda couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to protect them for once. They had protected her, so now was the time to repay them.

A green light surrounded Miranda and her clock, which created a weird barrier of some sort. It had healed Allen and Lenalee. After they recovered, they smiled a Miranda. "Thank you." They said and continued their fight.

Road decided that it was a good time to stop, so she ended this all and left. "See ya later, R- Exorcist! It's been fun!" She cheered in a sadistic voice as everyone left the dream.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and tomorrow is my last day of school, thank god...but I'll be even busier now :/. They gave us a crap ton of stupid summer homework! I'll still be able to finish this fic though. I do have a vacay durin the sum too, but during vacay I can write a few chapped for one of my stories if I already finished this. Well, buh bye! And sorry if it does have typos! The stupid typing system messes with my chaps.**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup! School is OUT for me! Thank god...so now I'll be less busy...kinda. I like to respond to you guys, so that's why I usually do the replies.**

**_BandsAreMyLifeDealWithIt: I'm_**** glad you think it's cool...and funny pen name xD**

**_author12306:_**** Ty! :) **

**_sapphire dragon slayer alex_****: That's **

**awesome that you think that! Ty **

**_Disclaimer. I. DO. NOT. OWN. D GRAY MAN!_**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Vampire Part 1

It has been a couple days since the trip to the rewinding town. Nothing really happened much, except the usual **(fighting with Kanda: and Lavi)** and meeting Lavi for the first time.

"Allen. You have a solo mission today..." Lenalee reminded Allen as he continued to shove his face, like a gentleman. "Yep...ovishly I knov thatr..." He replied trough bites. He swallowed his food. "And I have meet my dumba- I mean...dumb master!" Allen cried in frustration.

Lavi giggled. "Well, Allen! Good luck on the mission then!" Lavi cheered as he slapped Allen in the back...hard. Allen glared at Lavi and pushed him away. "You stupid...'rabbit'." Lavi and Lenalee gasped dramatically. "He used Yuu's nickname! You wanna play it that way, then good luck on the mission, Moyashi. (**A/N: Meaning Beansprout in Japanease) **Then, the intercom went on.

*_buzz* WILL EXORCIST ALLEN WALKER PLEASE REPORT TO KOMU'S OFFICE *buzz_*

"Well, I'll see you later guys!" Allen said as he began to walk towards Komui's office. **'Good job so far, Red.' **He heard the earl say in his mind. Allen darkly snickered. "This is auctally a lot more fun than I expected...having 2 sides is as fun as Tyki says..." He mumbled to himself.

*AT KOMUI'S OFFICE*

"You are to find General Cross and make sure he is protected by the Noah." Komui explained as he nudged his glasses. Allen laughed mentally. 'Thats ironic, because I'm a Noah...'

"Alright...then I'll guess I'll be heading to where I think he was last..." Allen finished as he left.

*LATER*

The white-haired teen walked through the dark town. There was no one in sight...that is, until he hear ding a stampede racing towards him of people with pitchforks and stuff. "Crap."

"GET HIM!" They yelled as they knocked Allen out.

Slowly, his eyes opened. He looked around and saw people surrounding him. Allen glared, but he had to keep calm and not kill anyone or his mission could fail, so he lost the glare and put a terrified look. "W-Where am I?"

An elderly man walked towards him, cane in hand. He smiled as he stared at the Black Order Cross on his exorcist coat. "It's...It's really you! You've come to save us!"

"W-What?"

"You've come to save us from the vampire! You have the symbol! You see, our people were told a legend that these people in strange coats with that very same marking would kill the vampire that has tormented us for years!" The man explained as he let out a sigh of relief.

Allen was slightly annoyed. Why'd he have to get dragged into this?! The seethed Allen nodded. "Alright, I guess. But first, have you seem a red-haired man come here?" The elderly man thought about for a second, but then shook his head, leaving Allen to growl.

"And...vampires don't even exist in the first place." The old man shook his head as he walked up to the big window and pointed at a dark castle outside. "That's where he lives. You see, he has killed many of our people with his sharp fangs! It's horrible...And we need you to save us." Allen was starting to like this guy. He was a killer. Mabye he was a Noah...who knows? Allen had to find out.

*A FEW MINUTES LATER*

Allen was walking down the path to the castle, when a finder had walked to him. Allen instantly knew who it was. "What are you doing here, Zara?" He asked the finder. The finder took off her hood, revealing a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Master Red, I've come on behalf of the Earl's orders. I already checked out in the Order as a finder." She explained to Allen. Allen nodded. "I understand he'd send a level 3 akuma general like you. You're a very good warrior." Allen complimented as she smiled. "Thank you, Master Red."

"If you're going to blend in, then call me Allen. Alright, Zara?" She nodded as she began to follow Allen. "I'll only be with you on some of your missions, though." Allen nodded as they continued to walk.

"MOYASHIIIIII!" Suddenly, a red-haired weird looking teen jumped down from the sky and crashed right into Allen. Lavi deactivated his innocence. "I finally found you!"

"Lavi? What're you doing here?" Allen asked as he got up and dusted himself off. Lavi smirked. "He decided to send me, because I'm just awesome, and the knew finder, so she can learn." He said quickly. Allen roller his eyes. "Whatever. Well right now were on the hunt for a vampire."

"WHAT?" Lavi exclaimed in shock and fear. "WHAT IF HE BITES US? HE'S GONNA SUCK OUR BLOOD!" Allen laughed as so did Zara. Lavi instantly put on a smirk and stared at Zara. "HOLY CRAP THATS A STRIKE! A HUUUGGGEEE STRIKE!" He yelled as his eyes turned into hearts.

"Lavi..." Allen said, a bit annoyed that he was thinking something like that about his precious akuma general. "Let's go."

"Master R-...I mean Allen?" Zara asked Allen as Allen mentally face palmed and glared at her for a sec. Lavi looked at Zara and Allen suspiciously. "What?"

"Well...do I go inside with you?" She asked nervously, not wanting to get yelled at by Red like she did a few times back in the day. She'd probably end up getting scolded though later for her mistakes. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. I decided to add in a new character, so Allen could have a partner with him and not all alone. Plus, it will be different from the anime so I'm not just repeating too much of what the anime/manga says. WELL, BUH BYE! **

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup! Sorry for the long wait, busy. Just so you know, I NEVER give up on my stories, so I'll always finish them. Just because I don't update for a period of time doesn't mean I quit, it's just that I can't at the moment. There's no way I can forget about this. Aside from that...ENJOY. If you have any idea's to a fanfic u want me to write, I'll be happy to do so...but it depends on the fic. I DO NOT DO ANY YAOI! I'm planning on making a Lou Fa X Allen too after I finish the fics I'm working on...long authors note xD.**

**_sapphire dragon slayer alex:_**** thank you!**

**_author12306:_**** I think she's pretty cool too :D Ty **

**_TOOLAZYTOLOGIN_****: Ty for review and I'll try and make later chapters longer**

**_VKLOREO23_****: Ty for review and of course I won't let go of this fic**

**_kathleen25:_**** thank you!**

**_NeahXRoad:_**** appreciate the review and thanks for the compliment :)**

**And yes, this chapter will be skipping parts and be a bit different from the anime.**

**Disclaimer. I ain't own DGM**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Vampire Part 2

"What the hell are those?" Lavi yelled as he called for his innocence. Allen's eyes widened. "Great...just great." He mumbled as he gave Zara a look to stay out of the way. She nodded and backed off.

There were these huge plants that were attacking them inside the castle. Lavi was complaining about how their smell. "Dammit! They just won't stop!"

"Lavi...Don't fight them." He told Lavi as Allen deactivated his innocence. Lavi looked at Allen confused. "Are you kidding me?! We'll be killed!"

Allen walked up to one of the plants and said, "I love you." Causing Lavi to facepalm and Zara to giggle. The plant stopped attacking and it started to be friendly to Allen. "W-Woah..."

"Show it affection and it won't attack. I know this because Master Cross had made me watch one before." Allen explained as he had a horrible reminiscence. Lavi nodded and deactivated. "What's up my bro?" He said as he patted the plant, earning a lick from it.

The white-haired teen rolled his eyes. "Alright, now let's continue on." Allen said as they continued to walk.

"We have intruders, my love." A beautiful woman with blonde hair told the vampire as he nodded. "Get rid of them."

"So...Zara! You single?" Lavi asked the beautiful akuma. She nodded. "Yes I am, but Master R- I mean Allen always tells me that I'm beautiful and will get a aku- I mean boyfriend someday." She explained with a blush as Allen sighed at her giving away hints.

Lavi looked at Allen. "You? Ha. Haha. HAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" He began to burst in laughter on the floor which caused Allen's eye to twitch.

He finally stopped and stood up. "So the Moyashi flirts with woman...who knew." Allen glared at him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "THE. NAME. IS. ALLEN! And shut it, stupid rabbit." Before anyone could say anything, a beautiful woman appeared. "You won't be going anywhere." Lavi was just about to yell, "strike!",when Allen knocked him outside with rage before he could do so.

Lavi fell hard onto the grass, and stood up quickly. He frantically looked around, and realized he was in a graveyard. Suddenly, a cloaked man with brown hair and a streak of grey going down it had appeared. His fangs were sharp. Lavi screamed.

Eliade was just about to attack, when she realized something. "M-M-Master RED?!" She yelled in shock. Allen nodded and shifted to his Noah form. "Why...Why are you working for the exorcists?" She asked. "A mission...I do have innocence after all..." Elidade nodded in understanding as she bowed down. "I apologize! I didn't notice you at first because you look so grown up and handsome now." She complimented.

Allen smiled. "Why thank you...so who's the vampire you work for?" Allen asked in suspicion. "O-Oh! He has innocence! His fangs are made of them...and he's been killing the akuma! I've tried to kill him many times, but I just can't bring myself to do it." She explained as she sulked. Allen patted her on the back in comforting, which caused Eliade to smile, but then quickly changed his comforting mood and kicked her away. She screamed, as so did Zara a bit.

"Fool. What kind of akuma can't kill?!" He yelled furiously at her. A tear formed down her eye. "If you don't kill him now, then I'll kill him for you..." He smirked. "And not only that, I'll kill you too for not doing your job. Your basically useless to us." The akuma began to cry in fear that she'd have to kill her love. She nodded and ran outside.

"M-Master Red?" Zara asked nervously that he would snap. He looked at her with a "What?"

She looked hesitant. "T-That's kinda h-harsh..." Allen glared at her, but then shook it off once Lavi came bursting through the window, along with Eliade and Krory. Lavi stared at the two in shock, for he saw a purple floating soul floating about Eliade. "W-What is that?!" Lavi asked in complete shock. "Y-You can see it too? B-But..." Allen realized that his eye had evolved. It was so strong at the moment, that everyone around him could see the soul. "Krory! Do you see that? Eliade is an akuma! That is the soul of an akuma!" Lavi shouted through the hallway.

"I-Is that true, Eliade?" He asked in shock. She nodded. "I never liked you, vampire. Now you must die!" She yelled in rage as she turned into an akuma.

_*A little later because I'm lazy and can't write the fight*_

The fight had ended with Eliade getting killed by Krory. Allen looked very ticked off while Lavi looked happy and Zara looked at Allen, nervous. "He did it!" Lavi cheered as he ran up to Krory. Zara looked worried. "Are you alight, Master Red?"

Allen nodded as he looked at Zara. "She was only a pathetic level two anyways. And your a level three, close to leveling up." He told her as Zara smiled, but felt a little bad for Eliade. They used to be good friends when they were first born.

* * *

**Again, the next chapter may not come out short cause I'm busy. It'll be longer than this quick one though. But I'll try my best to write the next chapters, I already have an idea of what to do. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews,favs, and follows.**

**Hopefully this will be enough for now. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own D Gray Man_**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Plan

_'I hate boats...' _Was all the white-haired teen could think as he stared into the glassy blue waters. He could hear the waves and the seagulls chirping. To the side of him was Zara, who looked happily at the view. They could see a lot from the crow's nest above the ship they were on.

"Zara..." Allen began, catching Zara's attention. "I hope you do understand what will be coming up soon..." Zara nodded. "Yes...the plan that you had made just days ago with Tyki..." She looked a bit worried. "I really think it's a terrible idea though! I mean...it does involve you loosing your-"

"I know that." Allen cut in. "But it's the only way for my innocence to evolve." Allen told Zara as she stared wide-eyed. "E-Evolve?" Allen nodded.

"Yes. Tyki will destroy my raw innocence, and I will figure out a way to gain a more powerful form of it." He explained. Zara still looked worried. "Is such a thing even possible?"

"I am a Noah with innocence, so anythings possible." Allen replied as she nodded. That was a good point after all. "But what's the point?"

"The way my innocence is now, It's kind of weak. If I force it to become stronger, then I'll gain more power and reach critical point." Zara looked to the ground. "Well, I guess that's your choice. But it would hurt...a lot." A small smile crawled upon Allen's face. "You worry too much."

"Alllleeeennnn!" An annoying red-haired teen sang as Allen and Zara climbed down the crow's nest. Lavi looked at them with a smile, but it them quickly changed into a suspicious look. "You guys have been hanging around each other lately...and you always are close and with each other..." Lavi stated as Allen and Zara exchanged looks for a quick second and back at Lavi.

"I'm starting to think..." Allen was afraid that mabye Lavi knew they were Noah and akuma. He was a bookman after all. "That mabye...you guys are dating!" Lavi concluded as Allen flinched and Zara blushed as she looked down to the floor.

Lenalee blushed a bit too. "Is that true, Allen?" She asked with a hint of jealousy. Allen sighed. "There's nothing going on between Zara and I...we are just good friends. Right, Zara?" Zara quickly nodded with a smile. Lenalee sighed with relief and Lavi also sighed. "I hope that's true...Zara and I would make a better couple anyway. Right, my little bunny?"

"B-Bunny?" Zara stuttered as she stared at him in annoyance, as so did Allen.

"Akuma!" A voice yelled as the sky had darkened with thousands of level two akuma. Allen smirked and looked towards Zara and sent her a telepathic message._ "Well, that's the signal. See you later, Zara...don't cause too much trouble and do not transform!_" Allen said in her mind as he ran where no one could see him and used dark matter to fly into the air.

"Good luck..." Zara whispered at the far away teen who had just disappeared.

"Now...he said to meet somewhere here." Allen said as he scrambled through the forest. He searched for about an hour, and then gave up and collapsed onto the ground. "Dammit, Tyki! You always gotta be so annoying..." He mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.

...

"There are...so many!" Lenalee exclaimed as she started thrashing at any akuma in sight. The other exorcists started to fight as well as the akuma's numbers had kept on growing larger. "This is impossible!" Lenalee yelled in frustration.

...

"Yo, Red. Boy. Allen. Exorcist. Dumbass. Wake up." A tall man with black hair and a top hat had said as he kept on shaking the sleeping teen. Allen sprang up and shot him a glare. "What. The. Hell." Allen growled in anger as Tyki smiled nervously. "No need to be so rough, boy. Sorry I took so long."

Allen continued to glare at him for what felt like the millionth time in his whole life. "Whatever...and did you me dumbass?" Tyki shook his head. "Oh no, no..." Allen just stared at him without a reply.

Tim flew above them, about to record. Allen smirked, as well as Tyki "Anyways...Let's get this over with. Time to start acting, like our own little show."

*Some time later*

The worried green haired girl came sprinting through the woods, followed by a undercover akuma and a bookman apprentice. She finally came to a stop once she saw Tim. "Tim! I'm so glad!" She exclaimed in joy as she squeezed Tim. "But...Where's Allen?"

Tim directed them to the place where Allen was last. They saw a big pile of blood and cards too. Lenalee collapsed on the ground. "W-What happened?" Tim flew above them and his mouth opened to show a small clip of what happened.

The first thing they saw was their friend, Allen, who looked shocked and scared. The next was a Noah. Lenalee and Lavi gasped as the Noah stuck his hand through Allen's body. They saw him lean into Allen and whisper something that they couldn't hear. Zara knew exactly what Tyki said though: "No hard feelings, Red. I'm doing this for your own sake, to get stronger."

"Say goodbye, exorcist." He ripped his arm off, causing blood to splatter everywhere and Allen to fall unconscious, most likely dead.

The projection had faded with a shocked Lenalee and a furious Lavi. Lenalee fell onto the ground and began to sob. "H-He was here..." She mumbled through her tears. "But he's gone."

*Elsewhere*

His eyes shot open as he instantly got up. He looked at his left arm, which was completely gone. _'Man that hurt like hell...' _Allen though as he touched his left arm. He looked a bit angry at how aggressive Tyki was. He had promised to get Tyki back later for that. At least his raw innocence is gone. Now how to get it back?

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was in a bed. There was a girl too. She appeared to be a parasitic type because of her strange plan was a success so far.

The main plan was for Tyki to bring Allen to a place where he'd be found by the Asian Branch and work on getting his innocence restored and stronger. The only thing was that if that was even possible. Allen was the type who'd go on with risky plans without even knowing if possible first. So he wasn't completely sure that he could bring his innocence back somehow.

The white-haired boy got out of the bed and walked outside. He was trying to look for the head of the branch, so he just kept on walking until he hit a dead end. 'This is a strange wall. I wonder if it can open...' Allen wondered as he put his right hand on the door. "It won't open." Allen's eyes landed on a particular man behind him. "I know that."

"Your no longer an exorcist. You have no innocence." Allen stared at him with slightly wide eyes. "Take a different path. Become a supporter for the Order. There are spots open here."

"What makes you think that for sure?" Allen snapped, causing the man to flinch. "I'm not going to just believe that. The path to an exorcist is still a choice for me. I'm going to find a way to restore my innocence, regardless of what you say." The man stared at Allen for a moment, and then came out of the shadow he was under. "Alright, that's what i wanted to know. I'm Bak, the head of the Asian Branch. I'm going to be helping you in restoring your innocence."

"R-Restore? So there auctally is a way?" Bak nodded. "You see, the innocence was not completely destroyed. It had patched up a hole in your heart. _'HOLE IN MY HEART?!_' Allen was furious. Why did Tyki have to make so many mistakes? Or mabye he did it on purpose to get back at Allen for all of the pranks he had pulled on Tyki. Still, isn't that going too far? But wait...the innocence saved him? How was such a thing even possible?!

"Baka Bak!" The parasitic girl from earlier had jumped out of nowhere into Bak, kicking him. "Where the hell were you?!" Another man with large eyebrows and grey **(A/N: Is it spelled grey or gray? Can someone please tell me? **) hair had came running to the scene. "Walker! I'm glad you're all right! Thank goodness..." He cheered in happiness. "I see...Thank you." Allen said, gaining the attention. "I'm so grateful for you saving me. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you." He had hoped that was enough to convince them to trust them so far, and his hopes came true. They all smiled at him.

"Now let's go meet the others, first. I'm Fou, by the way." Allen nodded as he began to follow them. He put on a scary smirk. 'This is going better than I planned.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Until next time...**

**-****_SpecterWolf_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo readers! I appreciate you guys helping me. Thanks for letting me know that it's spelt gray. I just wanted to know. I usually spell it grey though xD lol. Well I'm glad that I know now. Well here's another chapter! Oh, and thanks for waiting for this chapter, I apologizefor the wait. I'm busy cuz I'm on vacation. I tried to post some chapters, but couldn't because the WIFI SUCKS UGHH! Lawls...But I did have time to write a couple more chapters at least...**

**Disclaimer: You should already know this by now...**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Infiltration

_'I thought everything was going well, but now I'm not so sure._

_We've been training for a while now, still no innocence. It's getting annoying. Mabye...I shouldn't have done the plan in the first place. Mabye I'll just stick with it and go back to the Earl and forget about this stupid mission. It's not that big of a deal anyway...I guess.'_

"What's wrong, Walker? Snap out of your daze and fight!" Allen heard Fou and came back into reality. He nodded and continued to fight.

*later at night*

Allen gazed up at the stars through his window. He stared at the crescent silvery moon. He was frustrated. "Damn...this is taking forever." He mumbled to himself. He stared at the ground, eyes twitching. "At this rate..." Suddenly, Allen felt a sharp sting of pain that hit his left eye. He grabbed it and fell to the floor. He tried not to scream so no one would find out. "W-What the..." He pulled his hand away from his eye and saw it was covered in blood.

"M-My eye..." Allen had gotten cursed a while back. When Mana, his other uncle, was murdered, he had cursed Allen. Allen knew who had murdered Mana. No one else did, though. But why would he know?

Because he had witnessed it. Mana's favorite akuma had somehow gotten defected and no longer under our control, and it was going to kill Mana.** (A/N: Sometimes I change P. ) **I just so happened to be there, and I killed that akuma, since Mana couldn't because he loved that akuma. Mana was completely in rage at me. He looked so lost and sad. He subconsciously held up a knife and killed himself.

Before he did, he had cursed me because I killed his akuma. And so, I can see those stupid souls of the akuma that annoy me terribly. True, I am sadistic. But I just don't like to kill akuma much, let alone watch their souls suffer. Unless, they disobey...

"Why would it be acting up now? Out of all the times..." Allen could't finish his thought to himself as black had surrounded him.

XxxXxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXxX

"Th- no way.. He could-" Allen slowly opened his eyes at this unclear voice. He peeked from under the covers to find Bak and the others chatting. "There's no way that he could do it." One of them said. "His innocence cannot be restored. Let's face it." Another person had suggested, "How about we bring him back to HQ? There's no point in keeping him here. He's just a burden." Allen glared at them. Before he could think any murderous thoughts, Bak interrupted him.

"No!" He began. "There's still a chance for him. I believe it just will take a bit more time. So-"

_*buzz* ATTENTION! AN AKUMA HAS BEEN SPOTTED AT THE SOUTHERN GATE! EVACUATE IMMEDIALTEY! *buzz*_

Bak and the others instantly got up and ran. Bak took Allen and carried him. Allen got off of him. "I can move myself." Bak nodded and they continued to sprint down the halls.

'I can hear it calling me. It's soul.' Allen thought to himself as he contined to run. 'It wants me to save it...but I can't. I don't want to. I'm a Noah, not an exorcist.'

Allen and Bak finally reached the level three, who had just thrown Fou across the room, hiting the wall hard. Bak ran to her aid, while Allen stayed put, starring at the akuma.

**(A/N: The words are in bold because they are speaking telepathically)**

**"What are you doing here?!"** Allen asked the level three telepathically.

The level three looked a bit scared. "**Master Earl told me to come and bring you back. He wants to fix your innocence.**" The akuma replied**.**

Allen sighed with relief. "**Alrighty, that sounds good. He's more reliable than these dumbasses.**" He told the akuma as he glared at Bak. The akuma nodded.

**"Now go back to your pretending. Just kill everyone in this damn place**." They were no help at all anyways." The akuma nodded as it held up its had to Bak. Allen smirked as he watched the akuma getting ready to shoot.

Then, all of a sudden, Fou had jumped into the way and had killed herself to protect Bak. Bak was frozen in place, a tear down his eye. "Bak." Allen said clearly and firmly as he slowly turned his head to Allen. Bak noticed that Allen didn't show any emotion, even after Fou was killed.

"Today's the day you die." Allen smirked as he saw realization hit Bak when Allen's skin shifed to ash grey and stigma on his forehead. Bak glared at Allen. "Y-you...You're a...! You tricked us!" He stuttered. "Good luck in hell." Bak's mouth widened in shock as he got shot by the akuma. Allen chuckled evily. "Meh, no one saw that anyways." He said as he flew out of the destroyed branch **(with his Noah powers, which will be later explained)** with a grin. Little did he know a little someone was watching from the shadows.

"N-No way. is..." The scared scientist began to sob as she saw the akuma notice her. "Oh? I missed a spot." It said as it hovered over to the girl teen.

* * *

**That's all I can do for now...Hope you enjoyed. I hope I didn't get too much information wrong. Anyways...see ya! The next chapter I'll post very soon because this chapter is so small xD...**

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya readers. Nothing much to say but I love you guys for supporting me and correcting me...ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this?**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Evil side

"I'm here, Millinie. Now please get started." The Earl nodded and grabbed Red's arm. "This may hurt just a bit. I'm going to be forcing the innocence inside of you to form into a better form than before. I'm mostly using dark matter, but the dark matter will not show unless your in your Noah form." He explained as he began.

*Some Time later...*

"Thanks, Earl." Red smirked as he stared as his wonderful new powerful innocence. "You're much more reliable than those pesky exorcists."

The Earl wore big grin. "You're very welcome. Now go on, The Noah are waiting for you to help 'end' those exorcists." Red shook his head and sighed. "I want to keep getting information for you. I don't think it's time for me to end this mission just yet. I want to keep playing this game..." The Earl smiled. "...I love their expressions when come out from hiding... I could just imagine how beautiful that would be..." The Earl nodded.

"Alright, Red. Just don't get too carried away and kill them early. Wait for me to tell you."

Red walked towards the door slowly. He laughed. "See ya, Millinie. I'll be on my way now."

*Elsewhere*

"Oh? I missed a spot." The akuma said as it floated over towards the shaking scientist. She was staring at it with a horrified face. "P-Please...no..."

"Master Red told me to kill everyone...I wouldn't want to displease him, now would I?" He told her with a smirk. "Y-You wouldn't be talking about Walker-San, now would you?"

"I sure am. Little girl, he never liked you. Allen Walker is just the name he uses to go undercover. Idiot. Now die." Lou Fa screamed as a big green light surrounded her. The akuma stared in shock. "W-What?"

The light died down, and Lou Fa stared at herself. She saw that she had created a purple forcefield of some sort coming out of her palm. She couldn't believe it. "I'm...I'm...an accommodator?!"

*Elsewhere (again xD)

"Hey look...the Earl is already fighting." Allen mumbled to himself as he saw the Earl and the Noah facing off against the exorcists. Allen's smirk widened. "Perfect."

He activated his newly formed claw of innocence and flew down, landing gracefully on the floor. Lenalee and Lavi were the only ones there at the moment. Lavi didn't notice him yet though. The Earl looked at him.

"You're dead, Earl." He threatened as he launched himself at the Earl, claw clashing with his sword. The Earl chuckled. "We'll see about that, Red." Allen laughed a bit and then began fighting with the Earl.

"A-Allen..." A tear came down from her eye. She was so happy to see that he was alive. She noticed something different though, besides the new innocence. He seemed a bit more, violent. Mabye it was because he got new innocence? No. It just seemed odd to Lenalee. And was she mistaken, or did the Earl call Allen, "Red"?

Lenalee fell down, unconscious. Allen flew over to her as the Earl chuckled and disappeared. He picked her up, bridal style. "Now what do I do with this exorcist..." He mumbled to himself as he looked around for any sign of anyone.

Lavi appeared out of nowhere. "A-Allen?"

"Lavi, Something's wrong with her." He nodded and took her from him.

"Yeah, her innocence. She pushed herself too hard, so it's not working." Allen's eyes widened a little, and he smirked a bit._ 'This is just_ _perfect! Now she's basically weak and can't do crap without her innocence...which means...'_ A grumpy samurai had interrupted his thoughts with his sword. Allen reflexively shot up his claw to block it.

"B-Beansprout?" Allen glared. "Are you like too dumb to get my name right. ITS FREAKIN' ALLEN!"

Kanda took his sword away. "I don't care." Allen rolled his eyes and turned back to Lavi. "I'm glad you're okay, Allen..." He told him as Allen smiled. "I also heard about the people at the Asian branch. They saved you?" Allen nodded.

"Allen Walker. You really are alive." Bookman said as he walked in, as well as Miranda, Marie, and Tiedoll. "Oh, I have some bad news and good news." Bookman said as the others turned to him.

"The Asian Branch was attacked and many died yesterday..." Everyone sighed in sadness at this.

"But the good news is that we have a new exorcist! She just awoken her innocence, and she's a scientist from the Asian Branch. She'll be on her way here to help us." Allen's heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened._ 'I...I thought that akuma took care of her...she has innocence? As long as she doesn't know I'm a Noah, I should be fine...or does she? Dammit! I'm not sure. That stupid akuma...'_

"That's great!" Lavi said with a smile as Kanda gave a small "Che" and Allen felt nervous, but hid it with a smile. "Now let's go, come on."

*Elsewhere*

"Alright, Lou Fa. You will have to practice using your innocence here for a couple of days, then you need to head immediately up to the others, alright?"

The nervous scientist nodded as she stared at her palm. The small green light was barley seen while deactivated. She needed to do this, but she wasn't used to being an exorcist.

*Lou Fa's P.O.V* (Point Of View)

What should I do?! is...a Noah! Or...he seemed like it. No, he definitely was a Noah! There's no mistaking it. The way he acted and looked. Even that akuma said so! What do I do when I get there? I'm pretty positive no one else knows...so should I just fight him immediately? Or should I wait? If I fight him immediately, what if he acts like he doesn't know what I'm doing, and the others believe him. Then they'd think I'm crazy!

*Normal P.O.V*

"Lou Fa? Are you alright?" Komui asked as he nudged his glasses. Lou Fa shot up and laughed nervously. "I'm fine! Heh heh..." Lou Fa looked back at her palm. _'But...should I tell anyone? Whatever. I must stop , or whatever his name is! B-But...I have a crush on him, so how am I supposed to kill him?!'_

"ARRGHHHHH!" Lou Fa screamed while holding her head in anger at what to do as the science division looked at he like she was crazy.

"Lou Fa, I know your nervous because your new at this and your first mission is very important..." Komui began with a smile as she looked at him embarrassed. "...But don't worry. You have other exorcists to help you. Allen is going to be out there. Ask him to help you, you did after all help him in return." He explained to her.

Lou Fa sighed. How was she supposed to do that when he was evil. Does he know that she knows? Will he still act the same way?

"Also, I'm deeply sorry about what happened at the Asian Branch. It's horrible and just tragic. I'm glad you're still safe, though." Lou Fa smiled sadly and nodded. Komui looked at her in a caring way. "Don't worry. We will take good care of you."

Lou Fa nodded and left the room. Mabye she would just wait a bit and ask Allen about if he is a Noah or not. Hopefully he isn't one, because Lou Fa would be heartbroken. But unfortunately, she thinks her eyes were correct.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one! Just decided to write this...I got nothing else to do when I'm bored, the wifi sucks, and it's midnight and I can't sleep. Is it just me, or whenever you go on vacation, the wifi always sucks... Next few chapters are already written, so just depends on how lazy am am to post them...xD. Well Buh Bye!**

**-****_SpecterWolf_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wazzzup readers? Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! Well, here's a warning. I HAVE A FEELING THAT SOME OF THE CHARACTERS SEEM A LITTLE OFF, OR OOC...Allen obviously would be because, well, he's a Noah in this story and all...xD. Just let me know if I'm correct. Well, here's another chapter.**

**Oh, and just to be clear, the main pairing is RoadXAllen, and just a small AllenXLou Fa. If you don't like the small pairing, then I'm sorry. But it's mostly one-sided, so Allen doesn't feel anything towards Lou Fa. **

**Annnnyyyywwwwaaayyyyss, ENJOY!**

Xxx

Chapter Nine: Mixed Feelings and The Ark _(I Know long title but oh well)_

"Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda." Bookman called out, gaining their attention. "Here's the new exorcist, Lou Fa. She's a parasitic, like Allen. Lou Fa walked out of the shadows with her newly made exorcist uniform on and her silky blue hair braided as always. They could see the glowing innocence crystal inside of her palm. "Umm, hello! It's to meet all of you." She greeted kindly

Lenalee gave a friendly smile. "Hi Lou Fa, I'm Lenalee. It's a pleasure to have another exorcist and friend here!" Lou Fa smiled as a reply. Lavi shot up and shook her hand vigorously and his eyes turned into hearts. "Strikeeee! It's a pleasure, my beautiful." Lou Fa blushed, but also looked at him in disgust at the same time.

Lou Fa nervously looked at Allen. He smiled kindly. "It's nice to see you again, Lou Fa." She smiled and nodded. Was he acting? Probably. Bookman stood up after explaining to her the objective and introducing all of the others.

"Well, everyone get a good rest. We will be continuing our mission tomorrow, which I will explain a bit more of."

"Oh...Umm...Does anyone know where Zara is?" Allen asked. Lavi was the one to answer him. "She had to stay at the Order for training. She'll be back later..." Allen nodded with a hint of worry. He didn't want his most trusted akuma to get exposed or hurt.

Lavi smirked, seeing this as an opportunity. "Why? Do you like her?" Allen blushed and stared at him in anger.

"Of course not! I'm just wondering..."

"Mmhmm..."

Lou Fa thought now would be a good time to ask him. "Walker-san." She asked as Allen looked at her. "Yes?"

"May I ask you a question, in private?" He nodded as he gestured for her to follow him. Allen needed to ask her a few things as well...or see a few things. Lavi had muttered to himself to make Allen pay for stealing his woman.

"So, what's up?" Allen asked innocently. Lou Fa still was now unsure if he auctally was a Noah. "Walk-"

"You can call me Allen." Lou Fa nodded and blushed as she nudged her glasses. "A-Allen...back at the Asian Branch, I saw you looking at that akuma calmly...And when that akuma killed Bak, You seemed to not care..." She saw Allen look at her with a confused look. Lou Fa would be so embarrassed if it turned out he wasn't auctally a Noah.

"It was just talking to me and threatening me. And I was too focused on the akuma to care, but I feel very sad..." He replied as Lou Fa looked at him to see if his expression of confusion was a lie. She couldn't really tell.

"Well, I could've sworn I saw your skin turn a dark-" She paused for a second. There's no way he couldn't be a Noah. Didn't that akuma say that Allen's name was Red and he was the akuma's master? Also, it did say that Allen Walker was just the name he uses to go undercover?

"Red." She said clearly to see if Allen reacted in any way suspicious. Bingo. Allen flinched and his eyes widened slightly for a second, but it was quickly replaced with a nervous smile. "W-What's with you saying colors n-now?" He said a bit nervously. Lou Fa looked at him suspiciously. "Red is your real name, right? And your an undercover Noah that is also an exorcist! That's right, isn't it?"

"Lou Fa? Are you alright? Were you even wearing your glasses...you must be hallucinating or some-"

"Just tell me the truth!" Lou Fa cried out with a depressed smile. "I'm sorry, but..." Allen began as he held her against the wall. His nervous smile turned into a threatening glare. "...If you blow my cover, then I'll kill you." Lou Fa stared at him in shock. She was right. She was shocked how quickly his innocent and sweet personality changed to venomous.

_'Damn, I can't kill her now. The others are so close and I can't fail just yet.'_ His silver eyes flashed a deathly golden for just a second as he stared deeply into hers."...just pretend nothing happened, okay?!" If she does tell anyone, at least he did get some vital information that will be used as an advantage for the Earl.

Lou Fou blushed a bit, being so close to him. But then glared once she realized that he was a Noah, so she shouldn't be blushing. Lou Fa struggled to get out, but accidentally fell onto him onto the ground. Allen was on the floor and she was on top of him, lips accidentally pressed against his. **(lol well that was a failed attempt)**

"Hey guys, we have to-HUH?!" Lavi had walked in with Lenalee and Miranda as Lou Fa blushed. She got off of Allen and ran away nervously. Allen got up, his hair covering his face. "A-Allen? What just happened?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing important." He said calmly and walked away. He could feel the mission coming to an end soon because Lou Fa probably couldn't keep her damn mouth shut. Maybe she's scared enough that she'll listen to her...Or she won't spill because she has a crush on him?

And then there was that kiss that just came out of nowhere. Road was probably gonna kill her and slap him for that. "Perfect way to turn things around..." He muttered to himself in sarcasm.

*A couple minutes later...*

Lenalee and Miranda were smirking the whole time as everyone stared at the blushing scientist and Allen, who's expression was hidden under his hair. Allen seemed a bit ticked off. "Can you stop staring? It's really uncomfortable."

Lavi wore that same mischievous smirk as before."Okay then. How about you get on your girlfriend to make yourself comf-" Allen glared at him, telling him to shut up. "Heh heh...yeahhhhh..."

Suddenly, the floor under Lenalee opened up as a portal and she fell inside. Lavi jumped in after her, Kanda sighed and also went inside. Allen had no other choice and jumped in as well. He knew where they were going and had to go as well. After all, it was basically his ark. Neah is the one who created it, but Neah shares it with Road and Allen.

Chaoji decided to join in. Lou Fa got worried and was the last one to get in the portal before it sealed up.

*In The Ark*

After everyone got off of each other, they looked around. "Where are we?" Lenalee wondered aloud. Lou Fa crawled beside Allen. She whispered to him. "Umm, I'll keep you're secret for now because I'm just unsure what to think of you as right now...but do you know where we are?" The main reason she wasn't spilling was because she had a crush on Allen. Obviously, Allen knew this, and was glad about it. He was lucky.

He decided to tell her because she listened. "We are in the white ark, which is a small city I guess. You can only get to it if you have permission from my uncle...err, another Noah. It's basically shared between few Noah." He explained to her. Lou Fa nodded, but she was still disappointed about her love being a Noah. She started blushing about this fantasy of hers about "forbidden love." Allen just glared at her. Road was his girl, not this dumbass.

They began to walk around when Tyki suddenly came out of no where. "Welcome, exorcists." Allen glared at Tyki. He never forgot how Tyki had been so rough on him. Tyki smiled nervously, knowing why Allen was glaring. Lou Fa was the only one to notice this.

"Noah!" Lavi shouted, making sure everyone was alarmed and prepared. "Where are we?"

"You're in the white ark, a pretty big city. Isn't it wonderful?" Lavi and the others glared. "Why are we here, exactly?" Lavi asked while holding his hand over his innocence. "Just to play a little game."

Allen sighed. He wished he could've been the one hosting the game as well. But oh well. He decided to play this stupid little game. Tyki smirked and threw them a key. "That key will open Road's door. She is the only Noah who can travel through dimensions without using the ark." He explained with a mischievous smirk.

There was no time for further conversation once the buildings around them stared to crumble. They ran away from the spot. Lenalee had slipped on her way. A part of one of the buildings was falling her way, about to crush her.

Lou Fa instantly came to her rescue. A purple forcefield had surrounded Lenalee and protected her. Lou Fa helped her up and they continued to run. "Thank you, Lou Fa." Lenalee smiled and she nodded as a reply.

"So you can use forcefields? Amazing." Lenalee complimented as the former scientist blushed. "Yes. I'm a parasitic. The innocence is resting inside of my palm. I can create forcefields using a special type of matter and also can use my palm as a gun by shooting out balls of matter as well." She explained as she let Lenalee walk on her own.

"I see."

_'Looks like I'll be back with my Road soon enough.' _Allen thought to himself with a grin._ 'Ill finally be rid of these stupid exorcists! Millinie will be quite pleased once I share the information I've obtained. Might as well kill an exorcist or two before that though.'_ He chuckled inwardly as he laid his eyes on Lou Fa and Chaoji._ 'Chaoji may not be an exorcist, but he's annoying and doesn't deserve to live. Lou Fa just gets on my nerves.'_

Xxx

**I apologize for the wait, but I manged to finish this. Thanks for being patient! Oh, and does anyone have any suggestions or ideas for this story? Should Lenalee live?**

**Thanks and I'll hopefully see you next chapter!**

**-SpecterWolf**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am alive! I really have to stop with the excuses xD, Sorry for the wait. With school coming up :/ and everything, so much work to do.**

**It has been decided that Lenalee will, well, you'll see. But nothing will happen just yet. Thank you for the suggestions! I appreciate the reviews/follows/favorites!**

**I'm going to be using a bit of Firediva0, author12306, NessaTheSinner's and kathleen25's suggestions. So I'll be mixing them all up xD thank you!**

**Well here's the next chapter...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

_VvvvvvvVvvvvvVvvvvVvvvvvvVvvvv_

_Chapter 10: What Couldn't Be Seen Before_

Allen and the group had already gotten past Skin and left Kanda to taken care of him. After having gone through a series of stupid little games, Allen was getting impatient.** (A/N: And yes I skipped that part)** The stupid twins were definitely up to this.

"Come on, just show your selves already. We don't have all day." He said annoyed. The twins laughed their weird laugh and told them to keep heading straight. Allen sighed and began walking with the others following behind.

Lou Fa was gazing at Allen. Not because of her crush on him or anything, but because she was just so shocked. How could he trick the exorcists so easily? How could he have gone through the Order and not even get any suspicions of him being an enemy?

Allen was shaking slightly, no one noticed it though, except for Lou Fa because she was staring at him and all. He just couldn't stand it anymore. Being around these weaklings are no fun. They're not even talking. Road would always go on ranting about new dolls or how many people she had killed, while these idiots are just boring. He let a bored sigh escape from his lips.

"Hehe! Welcome exorcists and the stupid Cross's apprentice!" The blonde twin greeted happily as they appeared in front of the group. Allen glared, he didn't have any time to waste, so he instantly brought up his claw and attacked without hesitation, which Lavi noticed and it shocked him a bit.

The twins flinched and just barley jumped out of the way. "Quite feisty, aren't we?" The black-haired twin stated, his voice slightly shaky from their fellow Noah's sudden attack. They sort of expected it, though. They knew how Allen hated it when they pulled pranks on him, not to mention how angry he'd be when their pranks wasted his time.

Allen smirked. "Well of course I'd be. I can't be wasting any time because of the life threatening situation we're in. We don't have much time left." The white-haired teen brought up his claw for another attack.

"Cross Grave!" He sent the bright lights that formed in the shape of a cross and they crashed into the twins. They were sent into one of the shelves and covered with some books. The twins slowly got up and dusted themselves off. "Hehe! I guess we will skip the talking and more fighting then, shall we?"

With their golden pistols in each of their hands, they shot a blue bullet of some sort at Allen, who dodged most of it just barley. It managed to hit him on the shoulder though. He turned to his group and held up the ball of ice that had froze his shoulder. "Watch out. They have the ability to shoot different types of bullets from their pistols." He warned them.

"How would you know that? They only shot one kind of bullet." Lavi asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice that he didn't even realize was there. Why would he be suspicious? He just shook it off for now.

"I just figured that." Allen replied as he began attacking again. Before he could, he was hit with something his eyes couldn't make out. He opened his eyes only to realized that Jasdebi had struck him with the stupid illusion stuff.

The white-haired Noah realized that his group was struck with it too. Purple covered their eyes. "Great." Allen muttered to himself as he saw that exact replicas of the key was on the ground in piles. He shuffled through his pockets only to find that they were empty. 'Dammit!' He thought as he got even more angry and annoyed at the twins.

After fighting a bit more and Lavi, who was using his bookman skills, was searching for the key. He had finally found it. Allen stopped and turned to Lavi in amazement. He was impressed at the red-head's useful skills. The twins chuckled darkly as they disappeared from sight. Allen, who knew exactly why they left, walked up to the door leading to the next room. "Let's keep going."

"But where did they go? Why would they just leave and let us continue on?!" Lenalee asked as she walked up to the teen. "Not sure, let's just continue." Of course, that was a lie. He figured that the twins had left because they wanted to let Tyki and Road deal with this and have all the fun.

The group just decided to listen and they opened the door, revealing a floating staircase leading up. They exchanged looks, and then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

Lou Fa couldn't help but tense. She had a bad feeling at what was going to happen soon. Especially with everyone else being completely oblivious as to who Allen really is. He had the perfect advantage. Maybe she should warn the others. Allen or not he was a Noah, their enemy. Even it it means risking her life, she had to tell them because if she didn't speak up soon, she may be risking everyone's lives.

As they finally reached the top, Allen activated his innocence and pushed the doors open without a word, only to be greeted by Road who could't resist the urge to kiss him. Allen kissed back but pulled away before anyone got suspicious. He sent Road a glare that told her now was not the time and he was sorry. She pouted silently as she pulled away from him.

His group was a bit taken aback at the sudden kiss, but quickly recovered from their shock when they noticed their surroundings. "Welcome, exorcists." A deep voice greeted as they turned to see a smirking Tyki. "You may take a seat and enjoy some food with us."

"And just why would we do that?" Lavi asked angrily, some of his anger hidden. Road chuckled as she pointed towards outside. "This is the only building left. You have no way of escaping unless you sit down and mabye we will tell you."

Silence filled the room for a minute, when Allen broke the silence by walking towards the table. The others exchanged glances, but then followed behind him.

Something was going on, but they just couldn't see it. Lavi could though. Why did he feel that odd bookman suspicion whenever his eyes landed on Allen. He just couldn't place it, but something was going on with Allen that he couldn't see before. Allen usually hesitated to attack a Noah, but back there, he went straight for the kill. And he never usually gets angry (unless Kanda is involved) that often. He'd hopefully figure out soon enough.

XxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxx

I decided to end this short chapter here because I just want to save all the action for next chapter. I already had perfectly planned what will happen, so hopefully I'll have time to write it, but have a bit of writers block. I'm confident that I'll get over it though. Anyways, thanks for reading!

-SpecterWolf


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews,follows, and favs! 40+ reviews is a lot for me! Now here's the chapter you've all been waiting for :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and never will. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this and be writing manga.**

**WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF BLOOD AND DISTURBING SCENES IN THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (Mostly in Lenalee's mind)**

**VvvvVvvvVvvvVvvvVvvvvVvvvvVvvvv**

_Chapter Eleven: Broken Truth_

A silver claw with sharp and pointy black nails slammed down onto the long table. Allen, who was currently glaring daggers at Tyki, sat down silently. Tyki grinned nervously. He knew that he was going to get ripped to shreds due to the fact that he had ripped Allen's arm off.

Sighing, Tyki put back on his smirk and waited for everyone else to sit down. Once everyone was seated, he cleared his throat, looking up at Allen. "Allen Walker...Your such a hard one to kill, hmm?" Allen resisted the urge to let out a laugh, but he just continued to glare at the older Noah.

"So..." Tyki began awkwardly. "Save it." Allen quickly commanded before Tyki could finish his sentence. Tyki shot a confused look at the white-haired teen. "There's no need to talk anymore..." Allen stood up and jumped onto the table, sprinting towards the slightly shocked Noah. "...let's end this, _now_."

Lavi was currently putting two and two together to figure out if Allen or Lenalee held that heart at all. Or at least, if it was possible that they held it. Interrupted by Allen's sudden movement, he stared in shock. Why would Allen bring up fighting so quickly? Had he always been this way? Lavi didn't know what to think of him anymore.

As Tyki and Allen clashed, Road flew above the table, smirking. She snapped her fingers as Chaoji and Lenalee got trapped inside. Coming to the conclusion that it was no use, they told Lavi and Lou Fa to help Allen.

Before Lenalee could even move again, she had blacked out, as well as Chaoji. Road chuckled as she flew over to the box and sat on top of it. Smirking, she peeked inside their minds.

"..._No_." She suddenly muttered to herself as she found her smirk disappearing instantly. You could practically see the steam flowing off of the said girl. Her eyes narrowed at the green-haired exorcist. "That little _bitch!_"

While looking deeply into her mind, Road found that she loved Allen. There was no way in hell she'd let Lenalee live any longer...Or on second thought, 'think' and longer. Allen convinced Road not to kill Lenalee, for he wanted to have the honor himself. Allen didn't say anything about Road not being able to completely brake the damn girl's mind, though.

And so, Road traveled deep into her mind.

**_(If you get disturbed by a LOT of violence, then skip this part in italics)_**

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXx

_Violet eyes began to open as they immediately began scanning the area around. Green silky hair was blown neatly as the wind began to pick up. "W-What?" The beautiful teen found herself on a endless field full of many colorful flowers. She had to smile a bit, even though she had no idea where she was. "W-Where...am I?"_

_"Lenalee." A voice had suddenly filled her ears. Turning around, a white-haired boy stood, gazing at her with his stormy gray eyes. Lenalee was relived that Allen was here, but to her sadness, he had no smile._

_His eyes held no emotion. None at all. They were blank. Just a shade of a deadly gray. His smile was there. But it was more of a smirk, considering the fact that his eyes were emotionless. Lenalee shivered in fear. _

_"A-Allen? Are you okay?" She suddenly asked after about a minute of staring. Even though everything about Allen screamed not to go near him, She walked towards him. Common sense didn't matter to her. Her love for her friend did in fact, though._

_"Allen? Let's go to Komui. He'll help you." She told him, waving a hand in front of his face. He just stood there still. "Allen?" Still nothing. "What's wr-" She suddenly yelped at the sudden hand that gripped her arm. It was Allen who had. He unexpectedly started to laugh. Not in a happy way, oh no, but it had more of a sadistic and dark tone to it._

_Allen had help up a knife, coated in a red crimson. Lenalee gasped as she backed away, silently crying. What was going on?! Her question was still unanswered as she suddenly found herself staring at dead flowers. The whole field of flowers turned gray, including the grass and the blue sky. Or what was a blue sky. _

_In a world of gray, she suddenly was inside the Black Order, her home. Her only home. Seeing that she was in the cafe with everyone that she cared about brought a little hope to her, but that hope quickly disappeared as she saw everything was still gray._

_Falling to her knees, she saw that her brother, Komui, the only one who was there for her and with her all the time ever since the beginning, was now at death's door. Allen's knife had cut his arms off, his legs, and next Allen slowly cut his eyelids off. Screaming loudly, she ran up to her dead brother. "NOOO! BROTHER!" She sobbed heavily as her hand covered her mouth at the horrible sight._

_Allen smirked as he began slaughtering (very very violently and sadistically) every single person on the cafe. Soon, everything was covered in layers of blood._

_The walls and floor were painted in red. And the dead people were covered in blood, also with a lot of missing body parts. Lenalee was on the floor, screaming in terror. _

_"Lenalee. Why are you crying?" Lenalee looked up from her sobs, staring at the grim reaper himself who massacred her whole family, her whole life. Her world. "You should be happy." Her eyes widened as she felt a knife go through her stomach. She coughed up blood as she felt her vision begin to fade. _

_The last thing she saw was Allen and Road kissing very passionately, also licking the blood off the knife._

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxx

**_(Alright, now the bloody part is over. I hope xD)_**

Lavi, Lou Fa, and Allen looked up to find a crazed Road laughing like an insane maniac up at the box. Allen smirked, while Lavi and Lou Fa just glared at the Noah. They saw Lenalee slowly wake up. The first thing that caught everyone's attention is that she was crying and staring at Allen in horror.

_'Road is so sadistic, it's hot and awesome.' _Allen thought to himself as he continued to fight Tyki. While Road and Lenalee were in dreamland, Allen had reached critical point. With a sword now in his right hand, he cut Tyki.

The reason was not so he could kill Tyki's Noah, of course. But the reason was to awaken his Noah. Tyki hadn't fully awakened it yet, so Allen figured that using his sword would give him a little help and awaken it for him. And the best part was the pain Tyki would feel, mostly because Allen wanted revenge.

"Lenalee! LENALEE!" Lou Fa called the said girl as she felt so terrible for her. The poor girl was crying heavily, head rested in hands. "Dammit! Road, what did you DO?!" Lavi shouted at her in complete rage, unable to hide his anger.

Road laughed. "I broke her. Every ounce of her mind is shattered, or at least, I showed her a scene that she'll never ever get out of her mind. It's going to keep replaying every time she sleeps." She laughed even more at the enraged red-head.

"You're DEAD!" Lavi slammed his hammer into Road, causing Allen to pause and glare at Lavi. Allen watched as Road fell down to the ground, blood on her broken hip.

That had done it. That one move had snapped him. There was no way in hell he'd let Lavi get away with that without murdering him.

All the attention was on Allen now because everyone noticed how ticked off he looked. Lenalee shuddered, punched, and kicked in all directions when she saw this. It was the same way he had looked in her dream.

Allen had targeted all of his anger and his glare at Lavi. The red head was completely shocked. Why did Allen look as if he was about to kill him?

Then it hit him. Both psychically and mentally. (lol xD) Lavi was thrown into the wall by the angered teen. If looks could kill, Lavi would be in hell by now because of the way Allen looked right now.

Also, he had realized at that exact moment that Allen loved Road. But why? His question was soon answered as a shade of ash gray covered over Allen. Stigmata appeared across his forehead. His eyes turned a deep golden. His left eye was pure crimson, though.

The time for lying was over. Lavi had made the worst mistake of his miserable life when he hit Road.


End file.
